Grand Theft Gumball
Grand Theft Gumball is a game made by Exotoro. It was created in response to this blog. It is a spin-off of the Fighters of Lapis series, taking place in a different timeline where the Titans were activated. A sequel, starring Benson from Regular Show, is set to come out soon. Gameplay Grand Theft Gumball has a number of different levels, each with missions and a unique plot. Each world varies in size and mission types, with Elmore being most similar to a typical Grand Theft Auto city, while Zomboth is a zombie infested wonderland. When traveling by foot, the player character can walk, run, and perform three types of attacks: a normal kick, a jumping kick, and a smashing move. Each character has a special ability that is unique to them, which may or may not have to do with combat. To drive, the player can either commandeer one of the vehicles that litter the road, a feature taken from Grand Theft Auto III, or use a phone booth to select a car. The game's driving missions are also similar to those of Grand Theft Auto III. In both games, the player races against other characters, collects items before a timer runs out, and wrecks other cars. Playable characters can be switched at any time. During boss fights, they are all close by and present, while in the worlds themselves they are separated. Every character has a variety of things they do when they are not being controlled, similar to Grand Theft Auto V. By the second world, you have to choose up to five people that you will switch to on a moment's notice. They can be swapped out at any time through the menu. When not attempting a storyline mission, players can free-roam, giving them the ability to do activities. Side missions such as locating and destroying criminals in the police car database or participating in street races can keep the player occupied for hours. You have the capability of destroying things and committing various crimes for fun. Plot Prologue Gumball and Darwin wake up 90 years into the future, where they were mysteriously cryogenically frozen. They learn that three "Titans" are attacking what is left of the worlds. Elmore, which has become some what of a safe haven, is their next target. They learn they own a decent sized house with two cars. The game now shifts to Gumball's story. Elmore: Gumball's Story Gumball heads into the streets of Elmore to find out that he has nearly 100,000 dollars in interest after sleeping for 90 years. He deposits the money. Two thugs come up to him, attempting to take the money. Using his ability to see other people as candy, he eats them. He gets an invitation to go to a cannibalistic cult. Elmore: Darwin's Story Darwin heads towards the more rural parts of Elmore, where he is handed a sack of money and the police find him holding it, believing he is involved. Using his ability to calm the police, he walks free with the money. He find it is nearly 100,000 dollars. He heads to Taco Bell to spend the money but finds out that Taco Bell now uses people as food. He stops a kid named Dipper from eating the Tacos. Elmore: Meet-Up Gumball, Darwin, and Dipper meet up and decide that they should save the worlds from destruction from the Titans. Before they can get to the next world, Robert stops them. At this point in the game play, you can switch to Gumball, Dipper, and Darwin. After defeating Robert, they land in the zombie infested Zomboth. They head to a bunker where they meet Juliet Starling, who chainsaws her way through the zombies. Zomboth They discover that the zombies are being made by a company named Umbrella. They must infiltrate the factory to stop it from creating zombies. They disguise themselves as toxic waste workers and get in. There they meet Helena Harper, who is also planning to shut it down. As they head to the control room, they meet Nemesis. After fighting Nemesis, they turn off the switch, and the portal for the next world opens. Cybertron They arrive on Cybertron, where they come across Optimus Prime fighting the forces of Decipticons and Stormtroopers. They learn that the titan Zelflux is coming to destroy this world and that they must defeat him. They hijack X-Wings and head to the nearby Death Star. After infiltrating the Death Star, they aim the laser at Zelflux, severely weakening him. They must fight off the titan. After defeating the Titan they get a Blue Key. Shinigami Realm Gumball and the others arrive in the Shinigami realm, where they find Light who is currently trying to find a guy named Kira. Gumball manages to bump into Kira, solving the case. However, he bumps into Strass, which sets her off on a killing mode. After defeating Strass, the portal to the next world opens. Land of Ooo Finn and Jake are the only two characters you control in this section at the start. They learn that the portal has malfunctioned for their world, causing a group of people to get stuck. Finn and Jake go into a dungeon and fix the portal, allowing Gumball's group to enter the Land of Ooo. Finn learns the Lich is back, but before he can even find out where he is the group is stuck under the gaze of King Worm. After defeating King Worm in the dream, they go to the Candy Kingdom and find where the Lich is thanks to Princess Bubblegum. To find the Lich, Finn is required to wear the Smart Glasses and open it up using a fourth dimensional cube. They find Marceline who's house has been sucked up the Lich, who has the bag of holding. They get sucked up into the bag and have to fight the Lich in the Citadel. After defeating the Lich, the portal to the sixth world opens. Floating Island They land on Floating Island, a world full of connected floating chunks of land. There they come across the Titan Reptflux. Reptflux destroys most of the bridges as he flings the group far away on a far away island. They meet Shantae on this far-away island, who helps them to Wizard Island. There they come across Wizard City, a place for wizards only, fool. Princess Bubblegum helps them get in so they can grab some magical items to defeat Reptflux. Just then, Endermen appear and Gumball and some wizards by the name of White Mage and Black Mage have to defeat them. When they have all disappeared, they run into Ice King who was getting some magical jumbo mumbo. With some magical items but with no way to pay it off they are ordered to steal the Master Emerald. There they find Knuckles, the protector of the Master Emerald. After stealing it they are chased on a bridge and then Knuckles understands that they need it so they can beat Reptflux and joins them. They defeat Reptflux and head to the next world through the portal in the sun. Middle Zealand They arrive in Middle Zealand, where they come across a black wall blocking the kingdom. Just then they run into Emment and Lego Batman who help them take down the wall. They have become noticed for defeating the Titans, and believe that Gumball and his crew have a real shot of taking down the last Titan Endflux, whose portal is guarded by Vodorod and Raygo. Gumball and the others arrive at the "Dinner Table", a section where anti-space and the Grandtheftaverse mingle, a great spot of Irregular Energy. There they set up more members for Gumball's fellowship: Vitruvius, Benny, and Unikitty. Gumball decides to abuse his power and rob everyone, and so he and the crew get tossed in the dungeon, where Lemongrab watches. They break out and punch Lemongrab on their way out, heading to Vodorod and defeating her and go to Honnouji Academy. Honnouji Academy Gumball and the gang arrive at the Honnouji Academy, where they meet Ryuko who helps them get inside. Inside the Honnouji Academy they battle Satsuki and achieve the kamui Senketsu. Just then, Raygo battles them with Satsuki joining the battle, and the battle becomes so intense it leaves the world and heads to space. With a finishing blow Raygo is defeated. As they fall, Simon catches them inside Gurren and manages to open a portal to End using Spiral Energy. Just then, the last Experiment, Uirusu blocks them and they battle her and go inside the spiral energy portal. The End In the End, they meet the last Titan, Endflux. They attack him straight on, and defeat him. A bunch of heavenly stairs appear, supposedly leading to Elmore. Gumball heads up the stairs with the rest of the cast, but find out it's a trap when they meet the true puppetmaster: Dark Empress Ballgum. Ballgum grabs Gumball and takes out his eye and crushes it to gain an evil aura. She then freezes time to tell her backstory, with everyone forced to listen, including the narrator. Ballgum states she came from an alternate universe and displayed some of the same violent tendencies that Gumball currently showcases. She was locked into a mental institution, which made her state much worse and she began to research Dark Magic. She learned how to escape her universe and thus it became her mission to destroy every other multiverse in the omegaverse and become the prime being by collecting the power of the Titan's destruction. Gumball and Darwin were the closet people able to stop her, with Gumball being this universe's counterpart. Thus she cyrogentically froze them and wiped their minds. They battle Ballgum, who then morphs into Omegaverse Empress Ballgum. After defeating her in her ultimate form through the use of Spiral Energy, Ballgum drifts away into the Omegaverse, probably never to be seen again... Epilogue Gumball and Darwin arrive back on Earth and are celebrated as heroes for defeating the Titans, whose essence they have collected. Everyone disperses back to their own worlds, and Gumball and Darwin gets all kinds of awards. But eventually the high life becomes rather boring, and they decide to commit crimes for fun. Pulling together Dipper, Juliet, Homer, Heather, and Optimus Prime, they form a organization that commits crime just for fun and pays for all the damages. Meanwhile in another city far away, a gumball machine shouts in frustration as he tries to kill himself a thirty-fifth time. Playable Characters Vehicles Costumes Missions Bosses There is a boss in each world. They must be defeated to open the gate way to the next world. When you get to worlds 8 and 9, they have three bosses instead. Box Arts Gtgbx?.png|Cover for Wii U version. Category:Grand Theft Gumball Series Category:Umbrella Games Category:Games